


Poke

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Series: Operation Annoy Josh [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: It was then Tyler had an idea.





	

Tyler watched as Josh sat opposite him fiddling around with his phone. He sighed hoping to get Josh's attention. He didn't even look up from his phone so Tyler sighed louder but Josh still didn't react.

This went on one for around a minute before Tyler slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest pouting to himself. 

It was then Tyler had an idea.

He stood up from his chair and sat down next to Josh on the sofa. When he still get Josh to look away from his phone he put his head on his shoulder to see what he was doing on his phone. He was scrolling through Twitter.

  
_'Twitter is more important than me?_ ' Tyler pouted before he smirked to himself.

"Josh." Tyler said and then poked him on the arm. Josh hummed but he still didn't look away from his phone screen.

"Josh." Poke. No reaction.

"Josh." Poke. Still no reaction. 

"Josh." Poke. Tyler saw the corner of Josh's lips twitch before he composed his face.

"Joshua." Poke. No reaction again.

"Joshua." Poke. Twitch.

"Joshua." Poke. Twitch.

"Jishwa." Poke. Bigger Twitch.

"Jishwa." Poke. Brief smile.

"Jish." Poke. Smile lasts a little longer.

"Jish."  Po- the finger is caught by another hand before it can make contact.

"What do you want?" The question should of sounded harsh but Tyler could tell that Josh wasn't mad by the smile that was shining through his eyes.

"Hi." Tyler smiled.

"Your lucky you're cute." Josh chuckled before pressing a soft kiss against Tyler's forehead and then pushing himself to stand up and leave the room.

He left Tyler sitting there blushing while staring at where Josh had been sitting moments before, he then smiled to himself and went to go join Josh.

* * *

**Hi thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first time writing anything like this so hopefully it isn't too bad, comments would be appreciated. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**


End file.
